In today's business environment, customers are increasingly conducting online or electronic transactions over the Internet with organizations and/or businesses, such as retailers, banking services, etc. Invariably, with increasing traffic over the Internet, the access time associated with retrieving a web page increases, thus, having an impact on existing and potential customers at a particular web site. As such, there is a need for a business and/or organization to effectively monitor transactions and/or traffic at a web site in order to strengthen their ability to provide goods and/or services to online customers without affecting speed and/or efficiency with which customers conduct transactions at that web site.